


Ooh Baby

by johnsperkynipples



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cravings, Crime Boyfriends, Cute, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, No Sex, Pregnancy, Sweet!Sherlock, bottom!John, pregnant!John, sorry - Freeform, top!Sherlock, worried!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsperkynipples/pseuds/johnsperkynipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's cute and so very pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ooh Baby

John had been acting strange the past few weeks - of course, Sherlock would protest against not realising this until his lover's behaviour began to change more dramatically. Enough for Sherlock to finally take notice. He did notice. It just took a while, is all.

It was concerning to him. Mostly he was concerned for the remainder of their evening, like when they spent the rest of it in bed.

But there had been no evening cuddles, nor had there been a healthy amount of sex taking place in their home. 

Has John grown bored of him? Was he suddenly not enough? The thoughts swarming viciously in the detective's head frightened him; he would have nothing of a life if he did not have John. 

Meanwhile, the blonde doctor pondered heavily on the course of action he would prefer to take.

It had been six weeks. 

He was six weeks along. What would Sherlock do when he finds out John's pregnant with his kid? He'd leave him, most likely. He'd want nothing to do with the child. He'd leave him, or have John leave. Move on, get someone else. 

John whimpered and curled up into a small ball on their bed. Their bed. It wouldn't be for long. But even if he'd be risking their relationship, the detective had a right to know. It was HIS child. He heard footsteps approaching and blinked his eyes shut, throwing the duvet over himself.

"John?" Came Sherlock's deep, silky voice. "John, I'm going to the store. Do you need something?"

The doctor sat up quickly, seemingly startling his boyfriend, and shot the man a confused look. 

"You? Going to the store?"

The younger man smiled. "Yes. Because someone drank all the milk. And I need that milk for my experiments, if you must know."

John laid back down and lowered his eyes. "I don't need anything."

"Oh? Are you taking a nap?"

John nodded, shutting his eyes. "Just a short one."

"Since when do you take naps?"

"Since now."

"John."

Sherlock moved to settled down on the bed, running his fingers through John's soft, blonde hair. 

"You know you've been different, yes? You're taking naps, drinking all the milk."

"I want carrots."

"You're interrupting me - and you want carrots. You hate carrots."

"Maybe I want to try something new?"

John turned over to face his boyfriend, a pout on his face. "Why does it feel like you're interrogating me?"

Sherlock smiled. "What's going on?"

John remained silent, nothing in the world could wring the truth out of his mouth. 

"John?"

The doctor turned over, burying his face into a pillow. 

"John, are you ill?" Sherlock asked, more than a little worried now. "What's wrong? It isn't like you to stay quiet."

"I'mpregnantokaygod."

"What?"

John rolled over to face the man and buried his nose into Sherlock's side. "I'm pregnant, okay? That's why I've been craving carrots and drinking the milk and feeling feverish and not talking to you, I'm pregnant, up the duff, a parent."

Sherlock froze. "What?"

John looked up and cringed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sherlock, really. We could - I could have it aborted - I don't want to do that... I don't want to lose you either."

"What are you talking about, John?" Sherlock questioned. "This is wonderful. A baby? I can't ... properly express how happy I am!"

Sherlock was positively shaking; a baby! He got John pregnant. It wasn't a possibility. He never thought, in a million years, that John would ever choose him. That John could ever feel for him the way Sherlock did. It was a dream, something that could only be fantasised and Sherlock had dreamt for so long.

He didn't deserve John. The dazzling smiles, the striking eyes, the unabashed giggling or the charming height. 

"Why would you think I wouldn't want a child? Children are the most honest of human beings and the most intriguing. Remember Archie? At Harry's wedding reception? Of course you do, he's your nephew. I'm sure he'd be excited to find he's got a cousin he could play and look at crime scenes with."

"I mean, I never see you with children, so I... wait. You, do you want the baby?" John asked curiously, his heart filling with hope.

"John, I would like nothing more." 

The detective drew the doctor to his chest and laid them down on their sides, their faces an inch apart. "You know, besides marrying you, I think starting a family comes close to being the best thing I could ever agree to." A family with John. He took his thumbs and pressed them to the sides of John's still flat belly, feeling his skin beneath.

"Ow!"

Sherlock jumped, quickly looking to John in worry.

"I'm sorry, it didn't really hurt. I'm just... I'm sensitive. It may be in my head, it may all just be in my head..."

The doctor giggled, hiccuped, covered his eyes and giggled some more. 

"God! You want our baby," John chuckled, pressing his palms into his eyes. "You want the baby, I'm such an idiot. I never should have doubted you. Of course you'd want the baby."

When he began to cry, Sherlock wrapped his lithe arms around John's waist and tugged him closer. 

"Of course I do. I want the baby and I want you. I want to start a family with you, wake up in the morning, kiss your forehead, walk across the bedroom and do the same to our son or daughter." He kissed John's hair and rocked the doctor slightly in his gentle hold. "I'd make us all breakfast," he whispered. "And when the food burns, you'll run outside and cook instead, but you won't be angry because it's always the 'thought that counts'."

"If you burn our kitchen, I'm going to send you to the morgue to sleep, you absolute cock!" John sobbed.

"Anything you want."


End file.
